


lie to me then

by underthecitylights



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fictional Illnesses, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, M/M, Pinocchio references, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underthecitylights/pseuds/underthecitylights
Summary: Sehun never lies. So why did his nose grow when he told Baekhyun he wanted to stay friends?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: the light and wind





	lie to me then

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it right. It's another one of my wips from @exoexhoe that I fortunately recovered! Yay!

They said it’s a gift— the gift of truth and honesty. But to Sehun, the only person in the world to bear the Pinocchio syndrome, it’s a curse. Not because he wanted to get away with a lie but because people kept crowding him, asking for things he genuinely had no idea about; calling him names, and being undeniably rude towards him.

People had this misconception of him knowing all the truth there is in the world. They didn’t understand the special ability that Sehun has. He’s only not allowed to lie — or else his nose will grow one inch long — thus, enabling him to only say the truth; the truth being something (an idea, a feeling, an event) Sehun knew. No, he didn’t know everything and when he told people this, they often avoided him and saw him as someone with no use at all. Because that’s all they saw in Sehun; someone they could potentially use for their benefit.

That’s why Sehun avoided as many as he could. Though deep inside, he wanted to have someone, to have a friend, he couldn't. His fear of being rejected outweighed his want for a friend so he continued to build walls around him. Walls that nobody had ever dared to break.

Nobody but Byun Baekhyun.

Sehun remembered the first time he met Baekhyun. It's during the inter-school fair. The shorter male was selling trinkets together with his groupmates. He's a charmer, there was no doubt, because a group of people (mostly girls) had crowded their booth. Not wanting to get smashed by excited students, Sehun continued to stroll.

“Hey!” he heard someone shout but Sehun did not bother to turn to see who. He's pretty sure the stranger wasn't calling him, anyway.

“Hey, Sehun!” The said man stopped in his tracks, surprised. He slowly turned around and saw a petite male running towards his direction.

No doubt, the man looked like a puppy. His hair was even bouncing cutely as he jogged, Sehun suddenly wanted to pet.

“Hi! I hope you don’t find me rude for calling you by your name.” The man flashed an apologetic smile. His smile was rectangular which Sehun found odd but cute, nonetheless.

“How else are you going to call me if not by my name?” Sehun murmured.

“Oh!” The stranger’s cheeks went red, probably in embarrassment, at Sehun’s witty remark. “I mean, well. I could’ve ran faster? Just thought you’d find it rude since we're not close, not even acquaintances so I wanted to apologize.”

Sehun shook his head lightly. “It’s okay. It’s better than Pinocchio.”

The student looked upset. “Are there people actually calling you like that? Now, that’s rude.”

Sehun was surprised. People liked to call him Pinocchio because to them, that’s what he is. It hurt Sehun but he decided nothing could stop them from doing so as calling him that had been normalized.

“You shouldn’t allow people to call you that. You got a pretty name and pretty much the entire Korea knows it so they really have no excuse.”

“Thanks, I guess.” His voice was low, Baekhyun almost missed it.

But he didn’t. That’s why he was flashing Sehun another wide smile as he offered his hand for a shake.

“I’m Baekhyun. You’re from Seoul High, right?”

“Uh, yes.”

“Great! You see, I’ll be transferring to your school next academic year and I know no one so...” Baekhyun’s feet twisted in the cutest possible way, just like those shy teens on TV but way cuter.

Sehun kept his calm and firm composure. “And what does that have to do with me?”

“Well, I was thinking we could be friends?” Baekhyun flashed another bright rectangular smile.

Sehun didn’t know what to say. No one ever wanted to be genuinely friends with him. He was a freak to most people and nobody wanted to hang out with freaks. Some showed interest but they either did it for a dare or to gain something out of the friendship.

Sehun didn’t even know if Baekhyun was serious. Perhaps Baekhyun was just like any other who wanted to be near him to ask him silly questions or use him.

Sehun didn’t know how to handle the situation so he was glad one of Baekhyun’s friends called him up. “Hey, Baek! We need help.”

Baekhyun turned around to shout back, “Just a moment!”

He looked back at Sehun. “I need to go. I guess I’ll see you in four months then?”

Baekhyun ran back to their booth but not without a wave.

Sehun stood there, frozen and still confused of what just happened. He left later, with a thought that he’ll never see the man again.

But boy was he wrong.

True to his words, Baekhyun did see Sehun again four months after their first encounter. Unfortunately for Sehun, the smaller male had the same classes as him so he had all the reasons to stick with Sehun.

But unlike Sehun, Baekhyun, even in Seoul High, garnered attention, too. He almost immediately became famous as the student who made everyone laugh their guts out. He’s funny and very friendly; friends with almost everyone in their school which is something Sehun could never do. It’s almost as if Baekhyun got there before Sehun did.

The attention Baekhyun got made Sehun feel more insecure. He didn’t, and never did, understand why he kept sticking with Sehun when there were people who were far better and more fun to be with than him. Baekhyun didn't have anything to lose if he stayed away from Sehun. In fact, he  _ needed _ to lose Sehun.

But Baekhyun only frowned at that. He clearly looked upset at him that Sehun wished he just stayed silent like he used to. That’s only what he’s good at, anyway, aside from being honest.

“Sehun, you’re not a trophy friend; if that term even exists”, Baekhyun murmured the last part. “I like you... a-as a friend. I enjoy your company. I want to be your friend and I’ll stick to you always. Unless,” he paused and looked at Sehun in his eyes. “You don’t want me to?”

Sehun stared back and the guilt slowly ate him up inside because he saw nothing but sincerity in Baekhyun’s eyes and he hated himself for hurting the only person who wanted to be friends with him.

“Do you want me to go?” Baekhyun’s voice sounded hurt and broken, as if he was on the verge of crying.

Sehun sighed before shaking his head. “No, I don’t.”

Baekhyun’s eyes lit up with happiness. He was glad Sehun wanted him to stay, too. Baekhyun felt overwhelmed with so much happiness that he threw his arms around Sehun for a hug and sobbed in his shoulder.

The taller was taken aback, his heart beat fast at the sudden contact. He felt his blood rushing to his cheeks and made them really warm. The urge to hug Baekhyun back was strong so he slowly gave in and hugged the man in return. Baekhyun smelled nice, he always did, and somehow, this time, his smell, his touch lingered more and made Sehun’s chest flutter faster than it ever did.

That’s when the days became better, stars became brighter as he fell deep into the abyss they all called love.

—

“You know, I’d be lying if I say I’m not curious how you’d look when your nose grows after lying," Baekhyun confessed as they did their homeworks on his bedroom.

“If you’ve watched Pinocchio then that’s exactly it.”

Baekhyun closed his book and focused all his attention on his best friend. Sehun noticed this and sighed, knowing Baekhyun’s already lost interest in studying. He decided to join him and closed his own book, too.

Baekhyun had never asked him questions related to his Pinocchio syndrome ever but it didn’t mean the older wasn’t curious. Sehun knew he was but he also knew that Baekhyun knew he didn’t like getting asked about it.

But what Baekhyun didn’t know was him being an exception.

“Pinocchio is different. He’s wooden and he doesn’t look as good as you.”

Sehun froze. He’s definitely not ready for that.

“Y-You’ll only see it when I lie and I never lie which means, you won’t get to see it.”

Baekhyun scooted closer; too close for Sehun’s sake. “Lie to me then.”

“W-What would I lie to you about?”

Baekhyun moved back to his previous position and smiled.

“I’m only kidding, Sehun-ah. I’m curious, yes, but I don’t ever want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

Sehun sighed and shook his head.

“But...” Baekhyun started off. He hesitated for a while and fiddled with his fingers— a habit he always did when he’s shy or nervous, Sehun knew him too well. But he didn’t understand what Baekhyun was shy or nervous about.

“I’m wondering, though. Do you think you’ll ever lie to me?”

Sehun was confused why Baekhyun’s asking weird things but he shook his head, anyway. 

“So you’ll always be honest with me?”

“Well, yeah. You’ll know when I’m not.”

Baekhyun exhaled loudly, as if he’s letting out some air he’d been holding to calm his heart. “Okay.”

“Is there a problem, Baekhyun?”

“Well, I- I just want to ask you something.”

“Okay?” Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Ask away.”

Baekhyun took a deep breath and slowly let it out. “Wi-Will you...”

Sehun stayed silent, waiting for Baekhyun to finish whatever question he had.

“Wi-will you stay as my friend if I tell you I like you?” Baekhyun looked down on his lap, cheeks burning. “Li-Like,  _ like you _ like you? Like, like you enough to want to date you? Like, like, like...fuck," Baekhyun cursed at himself which definitely surprised the younger. Well, everything took him by surprise.

“I’m such an embarrassment. Why can’t I even talk properly?” He heard Baekhyun scolding himself.

He looked up to see Sehun completely frozen. Baekhyun’s cheeks flushed even redder.

“Yo-You like me?”

“Y-Yes. I do. A lot, actually" — he paused and anxiously looked at Sehun. “We’d still be friends, right?”

“Of course," Sehun answered in a heartbeat. He'd never been this sure.

So he was confused when he felt his nose stinging and to his horror, grew an inch longer.

Sehun winced at the slight pain, causing Baekhyun to look up.

Baekhyun should be happy and content to finally get his curiosity satiated. But he wasn’t. He was heartbroken, sad, and angry not at Sehun but at himself. He should’ve kept his feelings for himself and never took his friends’ advice to confess. He should’ve just stayed silent.

Now, he only didn’t lose his chance to be with Sehun but he also lost him as a friend.

Sehun didn’t even want to be his friend anymore.

“No,” Sehun panicked. He was telling the truth. Why was his nose acting up? “Baek, I’m not lying. I do. I really do.”

Sehun once again winced as his nose grew another inch longer.

“Stop lying, Sehun. Stop hurting yourself. I don’t wish to see you in pain all because of my stupid curiousity.” Baekhyun didn’t even realize he’s already crying. “And you don’t have to force yourself to stay with me if you no longer wanted to be my friend. I’m sorry I caught feelings for my best friend. I knew I shouldn’t have.”

Sehun scooted closer and held Baekhyun’s face. His heart ached as the tears continued to drop. He didn’t want to see Baekhyun hurt, much more see him hurting because of him. Baekhyun’s got the wrong idea. Sehun was glad— overjoyed, even— to know that Baekhyun felt the same.

Sehun liked him, too. He thought like wasn’t even strong enough to describe his feelings for Baekhyun. He loved him. He loved Baekhyun more than a best friend should.

And that’s when Sehun realized what’s wrong, why his nose kept growing inch by inch when he thought he was telling Baekhyun the truth.

He wasn’t.

“You were right," he uttered suddenly causing Baekhyun to stop sobbing.

Baekhyun looked up at him, surprised. “W-what?”

“You were right. I was lying. I don’t want to be your friend.” Sehun’s nose shrunk an inch back.

Baekhyun cried more and Sehun’s thumbs wiped the tears away immediately.

“Because I want to be more, Baekhyun-ah.”

This time, Baekhyun was confused as he stared at Sehun. “What do you mean?”

“I like you, too, Baek.”

Baekhyun gasped as Sehun’s nose shrunk back to its original size and shape.

“L-Like  _ like me  _ like me?”

Sehun chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. “Like  _ like you _ like you.”


End file.
